


This Is Love

by existent_trashcan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Party, One Shot, i wrote this at midnight, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existent_trashcan/pseuds/existent_trashcan
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Phil's has a special question to ask Dan.





	This Is Love

Fidgeting with his hands, Phil anxiously scanned the room for Dan. This was it. Time to ask. He’d been planning this for weeks, and now here they were. The New Year’s Party. Only one minute until midnight. Phil’s heard pounded as Dan walked over, a content smile on his face. 

“Hey, Philly,” he said. “People wouldn’t stop asking me why I wasn’t attached to you for once."

That was because Phil had to go to the restroom earlier. No, they didn't go there together, despite what everyone seemed to believe.

“Uh, h-hi Daniel,” Phil replied. He internally facepalmed. Daniel? When did he ever call him that?

“Whoa, what’s with the formality?” Dan joked, laughing as the corners of his eyes crinkled. Phil found himself staring at his boyfriend’s face as the countdown got to 40.

This is it. This is something you’ve wanted to do since 2009. 

Ever since their first kiss, Phil had been sure he would marry this man.

What if Dan thought this was too fast and weird?

‘It’s been ten years, you spoon,’ Dan’s voice said in his imagination.

“Phil? Earth to Phil!” 

Phil shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Dan, who was staring at him concerned.

“Uh, I have to ask you something,” the shorter boy said.

“Go ahead then,” Dan said, smiling.

“You’re my best friend, Dan. I love you, and I have for a whole decade. Wow, that’s a long time! Anyways, what I’m trying to say is…” 30, 29, 28…

Phil got onto one knee. “W-will you marry me?”

Dan stared at him, his jaw hanging open for about two seconds, before engulfing him into a hug.

“Of course, you spoon!” He exclaimed.

There was loud cheering and the two realized every guest at the party was watching. They looked at each other and laughed. Awkwardly, but still happily.

5, 4, 3, 2…

Phil pulled his boyfriend close and pressed his lips to Dan’s. 

Fireworks went off, both in the sky and Phil’s stomach.

This was love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how short this is!! besides that, I hope you liked it and stuff! At the moment I'm just waiting for the Easter baking aaaghgh


End file.
